


A Sabriel Alphabet

by fuzzyalligator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyalligator/pseuds/fuzzyalligator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are waiting outside of a vampire nest in the cold impala when the younger Winchester can't take the lack of heat. He gets out to hopefully warm up when he finds a very familiar Archangel who has plans to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anoraks

**Author's Note:**

> My own personal Alphabet Challenge
> 
> A – Anoraks (a.k.a. parkas)

“The next time you suggest a hunt in Michigan in the middle of winter, I’m gonna leave you at the motel and head to the Grand Canyon.”

Sam glared at his brother the best that he could from where he was sitting with his heaviest coat pulled tight against his body. Despite the other three layers he was wearing, he was still freezing. It wouldn’t be that bad if Dean would just turn the impala on and blast the heat. But they didn’t want the nest of vampires to know there were there. So in the cold car they sat.

“You’re the one who refused to stop and get some heavier coats,” Sam countered, rubbing his hands together in hopes of warming them up.

A few days ago Sam had happened upon a news article about bodies being found just off of M-59 with all their blood drained and odd bite marks. The papers had given the supposed serial killer the name ‘Hematologist of the Highway’ which had, of course, caught Sam’s eye. After looking at some other articles, he brought up the potential hunt with Dean during breakfast in the much warmer Nevada.  
His older brother had agreed that it sounded interesting and the two of them were on their way. Only, they had forgotten that the states to the north were colder during the winter and had only thought about getting winter coats until it was too late and there was snow on the ground.

Dean’s reason for not purchasing some at the time had been, “What’s the point if we’re just going back South after this?”

Now Sam was cursing his brother silently as they waited for the vampires to leave their nest.

For the next few hours, the two brothers sat in silence, occasionally breaking it to complain about the cold. There really wasn’t much either of them could do. The number of vampires were unknown so one couldn’t leave for any length of time just in case the other couldn’t handle the bloodsuckers on their own.

It wasn’t until around 10 that night that Sam had had enough. “I’m getting out for a second,” he told Dean as he opened the door. Just because they couldn’t turn the car on didn’t mean Sam couldn’t be mobile. So, while Dean sat in the car and kept an eye on the door leading to the vampire nest, Sam got out and walked down the darkened street.

Luckily for them, the place where the vampires were holed up was surrounded by abandoned homes which meant not a lot of people. So Sam wasn’t worried about someone questioning why he was walking around in the snow with improper clothing.

Or so he thought.

“And here I thought you were smart, kiddo.”

Sam stopped on the corner of the street with a sigh and turned back to find the short Archangel standing there in Bermuda shorts and a tank top. “Hey, Gabe,” he replied, shaking his head with a small smile. Of course that’s what he’d be wearing in the middle of winter. “Nice shoes.”

Gabriel looked down at his sandals briefly before smirking up at Sam. “You’re just jealous ‘cause you can’t pull these off. Having fun with Deano in that car? The windows are all fogged up.” He added a little wink with his remark which just caused Sam to give him one of his patented bitch faces.

“Why’re you here, Gabe?” he asked, walking past the Archangel and back to the car. While walking around wasn’t making him as warm as he would have liked, it was better than standing still in the cold wind.  
“What? I can’t just pop in to see my favorite hunters?” Gabriel asked with faux innocence. When Sam gave him another bitch face, he rolled his eyes and said, “Oh, don’t look at me like that. You know you’re really my favorite.”

Sam just rolled his own eyes but felt a little bit warmer with that little tidbit. As they walked back to the car, Gabriel told Sam about what he’d been doing in Hawaii, saying that after this hunt, Sam should fly to Honolulu for a much deserved vacation. And the best part was that Dean wouldn’t be joining him.

“Because he hates to fly?” Sam asked with a quiet laugh.

“Because he hates to fly,” Gabriel confirmed and stopped on the corner of the street that the impala was parked on. “Just give it some thought and give me a prayer when you decide to stop by. I’ll give you a lift.” Gabriel gave him another wink before the sound of beating wings was heard and he was gone.

Sam just shook his head with a small, fond smile and headed back to the car. As he approached, he saw that something had been written on the snow scattered on the trunk. ‘Open me!’

The younger Winchester looked around, trying to figure out how someone could have gotten so close to the car without Dean noticing. Hesitating for only a second, Sam headed to the driver’s side door and asked Dean for the keys to open the trunk, saying he wanted to see if they had any Dead man’s blood.

Dean only grumbled as he handed over the keys and went back to sitting on his hands in an attempt to keep them warm.

Once the trunk was open, Sam knew exactly who had written on the car without Dean’s knowledge.

“Where the hell did you get that?” his brother asked when Sam finally rejoined him in the car. Only, now he was happily wearing a thick and very warm parka.

“The trunk,” Sam answered truthfully with a smug smile. He was going to let Dean sit there grumbling before telling him there was another one in there.


	2. Broody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coats were only the beginning of Gabriel's help. And, as the weeks go by, Dean's mood just gets worse and worse with each new gift.

It wasn’t long until the door they’d been watching opened and four vampires left. Quietly, Sam and Dean got out of the impala and followed them down the dark street. The fight between the humans and vampires ended quickly, with the brothers hardly getting cut thanks to their thick coats. Once the last body hit the cement, Dean and Sam looked around to make sure no one had seen the fight before dragging the dead vampires back to their nest.

After making sure there wasn’t anyone living in any of the closer buildings, Sam anonymously called in the fire that Dean was setting. As soon as they heard sirens in the distance, Dean pulled the impala away from the burning building and back to the motel.

Since neither of them were hurt too badly they were able to fall onto their respective beds for some much desired sleep.

The next morning Sam woke with all kinds of aches and pains, and he briefly wondered if he’d been hit by a truck in his sleep. He found Dean already awake and with donuts and coffee sitting on the round table. “You went out already?” Sam asked through a yawn as he literally rolled out of bed.

Dean just arched an eyebrow before pointing to the pile of napkins, “Wasn’t me.”

Sam stumbled over to the table to read what his brother was pointing at.

‘ _No need to thank me for the parkas, kiddo!  
-G_

_P.S. Don’t forget about our little vacation! ;)_ ’

“Oh…” Sam said, staring down at the little winky face drawn on the napkin. “Guess we know where those came from, huh?”

When Sam had finally told Dean about his own coat in the trunk, the older Winchester had immediately been cautious. Instead of getting out and being grateful for the warm coat, he questioned Sam about them just magically appearing in the trunk before finally breaking down and grabbing his own. Even though Sam was sure they were from Gabriel, he didn’t want to tell Dean that in case he decided to burn the coat ‘Just to be safe.’

Now Dean was glaring at both him and the coat which was lying on the floor by the door. “Great…”

Oddly enough, that was the only thing he said about the whole coat situation. But he did avoid the donuts and left it on the floor when they left a few hours later. As they were pulling out of the parking lot, Dean told Sam their new plan of ‘getting the hell out of the cold’ and heading somewhere warmer.

Sam just rolled his eyes and started on the last donut. “Mmm…jelly filled.”

For the next few weeks, Sam noticed that after every hunt, there was a bag of donuts and coffee waiting for them, regardless of the time of day. Dean always avoided eating any of it and glared at Sam when he opened the bag each time.

Sam also noticed that, whenever they needed something – a certain book, a knife during a fight, or even another pillow at night – it was always there like magic. It wasn’t hard to guess who was helping them, and every time something appeared, Dean just seemed to get moodier and moodier.

What was confusing to Sam was that everything that was happening to them was all helpful instead of Gabriel’s usual tricks. It was a little worrisome but he knew better than to ask Dean what he thought, not really in the mood to have his older brother shouting at him because of Gabriel.

In fact, what finally broke Dean was when the diner screwed up Sam’s order and then, in a blink of an eye, it was transformed into exactly what he had wanted in the first place. “Dammit, Gabe!”

Sam looked at Dean with a sympathetic smile and shrug, knowing there wasn’t really anything they could do about the Archangel. He wasn’t actually showing himself so there was no way for him to be captured again. “Maybe if you stop pouting, he’ll stop?” he finally suggested, dumping the salty fries onto the spread out napkins so they could share. It was plausible that Gabriel kept helping them out because it was bugging Dean.

Instead of arguing with him, Dean just sent him a glare before grabbing his own burger and sitting on the other side of the table. For the rest of the night, the older Winchester continued to mumble under his breath. But it wasn’t as quiet as it could have been so Sam heard everything he was saying and finally decided what to do about the whole thing.

Later that night, after Dean had fallen asleep, Sam slipped out of their motel room and quietly prayed to Gabriel.

“Long time no see, Sammy!” the Archangel greeted before he was even finished, making Sam briefly wonder if Gabriel had been waiting the whole time. “How was the burger?”

“Just the way I like it,” Sam replied with a small smile which immediately fell when he remembered his brother’s outcry. “But, you need to stop all this helping. It’s kinda irritating Dean and I’m the one who has to put up with it. So…can you only help out when we really need it? It’s not like I’m not grateful or anything, it’s just that-“

Gabriel held up a hand which stopped Sam immediately. “Sure, no problemo, Sam,” he said with a shrug. “You try to do something nice for a guy and he bites your head off. There’s just no pleasing him, huh?” He added a little laugh at the end but it sounded fake. That was the last thing Gabriel said before he disappeared.

Sam let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. It was going to really suck not having all the extra help from Gabriel, but it wasn’t worth all the grumbling from his brother. With that thought, Sam headed back in to sleep.

The next morning greeted Sam with the same bag of donuts, two cups of coffee, and Castiel sitting at the table fast asleep. That immediately worried Sam since he knew angels didn’t get tired and he was out of the best in an instant. But, before he made it too far across the room, Gabriel appeared in the seat beside his brother with a mug of something steaming in his hands. “Heya, Sam!”

Castiel and Dean were both instantly awake at the sound of Gabriel’s loud voice. “What the hell?” Dean asked, untangling himself from the sheets. “Dammit, Gabe!”

The Archangel ignored the hunter’s cursing in favor of leaning back in his chair to look at him. “I heard from a very reliable source that you’ve become a broody teenager, Dean. And, since I can’t have my Sam hanging around that negative attitude, I decided to fix the problem.”

“Problem?” Dean asked, standing between the two beds looking both confused and angry. “What the hell are you talking about? I’m not being broody.”

“Actually…” Sam mumbled, taking a step away from his brother who was now glaring full force at him.

Gabriel sighed overdramatically to get everyone’s attention. “Can we focus here, you two? I fixed the problem. No more Mister Lonely McCranky pants. I brought you your own angel!”

Finally, everyone looked over at Castiel who was giving his brother a very confused look. “What do you mean?”

Gabriel just rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers twice and then disappearing. The three stared at the spot he’d been occupying for a moment before Sam broke the silence. “So…hi, Cas.”


End file.
